


You Know What Sex Does To You?

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [26]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Forced, M/M, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, newt is in heat, they're forced tho, thomas is in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Arteries constrict, more antibodies are made, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, and the brain gives off bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and the muscles tense and spasm like you’re lifting three times your body weight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What Sex Does To You?

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't written newtmas in SO LONG. i'm so sorry if this is bad but i can't tell you how much i wanted to write this. i got this idea from watching house md. that show is my favorite show and when cameron tells chase what sex does to the human body, this prompt came to me. i hope you guys like it :3 
> 
> btw it was difficult writing from thomas's pov. idk i think it would've been easier writing from newt's but i guess i wanted to change it up a bit.

Thomas roams the white room that he had been stored away in, the blinding white threatening to give him a headache. He had been stuck in this room for two weeks now, if the tallies of the days on the wall were accurate, and he doesn’t know how long he can last. There was nothing in the room except for a desk that held no point because it was bare of paper and pencils. He relies on the three times a plate of food and cup of water is pushed into the room by a small opening to entertain him, though it immediately disappears like it didn’t exist. 

It leaves him nothing to do except for his mind to wander, sometimes screaming Teresa’s name in his head since it was the only form of contact that he had a chance of having. She never responded though and he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t feel her anymore. He didn’t know he could feel her at all until the telepathic connection went away. It felt like when a young kid’s imagination makes them imagine ghosts all around them and then one day when they’re grown, the ghosts disappear. It was so normal but when it goes away, it felt like a piece was cut out of him. 

It was week three now and he knows he’s going to go insane. He smelled. His stench was obnoxious and with nothing else to pay attention to, he gave all his attention to the smell. It was getting so bad that he was actually scratching at his skin, gullibly thinking he could just scratch the smell off. 

He lays in a ball on the ground when he hears static around him. He bolts up and crawls to the wall behind him to lean on and looks around manically. The familiar voice of the man he hates fills his ears. 

_“Thomas.”_

Thomas’s body goes cold and he glares at the now visible speaker that was in the corner of the ceiling. It was Janson. All this time he just wanted someone to talk to, but now he’d rather be stuck in here another week before listening to another word this bastard had to say.

_“A door is soon going to open and you will go in and take a shower. You will clean yourself until you’re squeaky clean, and then another door will appear and you will perform physical therapy due to inactivity to bring yourself back into shape. I will come back when you are finished.”_

His hatred for listening to the man evaporates when a door opens up on the other side of the room. His stomach drops as so many questions collects in his head driving him crazy. 

How could they lock him in this room for weeks and then tell him to shower and exercise? What did they want from him now? After everything him and the other gladers have gone through, what could they possibly want from him now? He wasn’t sure how much more he could give. 

His legs are wobbly as he works to stand up, leaning against the wall. He cautiously looks inside the room from where he is, waiting for some monster to jump out and attack. He would definitely die for sure. He had little to no strength to defend himself. 

Without a sign of danger, he limps into the room. It was indeed a bathroom and he was left staring at the shower; the last time he took a shower was before being put in the scorch. He had thought he was finally safe, safe and sound and away from WCKD. He learned pretty quick that he had been wrong. 

This had to be a trick of some sort, but he is not going to go another minute smelling his revolting stench. 

The shower was life-lifting. It brought back his strength and hope, and his insanity mostly disappeared. The shampoo smelled like flowers and it almost made him cry. He’s never smelt such a smell in a long time. 

With a towel around his waist, he combs his hair and brushes his teeth. The freshness of his hair and teeth had him feeling even more alive. It was like he was looking at a brand new person in the mirror. 

When he thinks he’s done, he leaves the bathroom and another door opens in response of the bathroom’s opening closing. He goes to the new room with less caution than before. Inside he spots a huge treadmill and a table holding a couple of weights. He goes over to the treadmill, not sure what to do. He knew how to work it, but surely there was more to it since it was WCKD. No tests? No tubes or IVs? It seemed rather peculiar. 

It was like they had read his mind because as soon as he jumped onto the treadmill, a lady in a lab coat walks in with a mobile tray full of wires and tubes. She looks so bland that Thomas didn’t bother asking her any questions. She was here simply to place IVs and take blood from him, and nothing else - certainly not to chit chat. 

He’s forced to run for thirty minutes at a rapidly changing speed and altitude. His blood was pumping at a high rate after so long of little activity. The only thing that kept him going instead of fainting halfway through, was his curiosity of what the lady was writing on her clipboard. What was she testing him for? Why was this happening? What were they going to make him do? Is he going to be put back into the scorch? The maze? 

“Stop thinking so much, you’re ruining your steady heartrate.” 

Thomas rolls his eyes and runs faster. 

After the thirty minutes, he’s told to spend fifteen minutes on weightlifting. From five pounds to fifty pounds. He was barely able to lift the fifty pound weights, but he got it done. Then his temperature is taken and his blood pressure. Apparently they were all normal, considering the look on the lady’s face as she writes down the results. Though of course Thomas didn’t know her from Adam. 

He’s told to stop and he watches as she finishes writing, and then puts his blood tubes and the other medical equipment back onto the mobile tray. She peers up at him. He feels as if she had caught him doing something.

“Count to twenty before following me out of this room.” 

His head screams at him to not follow her directions, his innate hatred of following directions that gets him in trouble numerous times grows but he drives it back. He felt too good right now. He couldn’t imagine being put back into that room for another few weeks and rot. 

He follows her orders and counts to twenty before leaving. He sighs when he doesn’t see her anywhere. He should’ve figured that she told him to wait so she could get out of there before he could do anything. The opening to the gym-like room disappears, and Thomas is left to his thoughts again. He was just glad that he had some interaction with someone and that he was clean again. He also had his strength and hope back. 

He’s only left to his thoughts for two minutes before the speaker statics again. 

_“Your next trial is set and ready. There will be five guards to come and transport you to the destination. I’m sure you’re happy that you’re not smelling like crap anymore.”_

That snide comment makes Thomas sneer. 

Of course he’s going to do another trial. They were going to test him again and he’s going to lose another piece inside him. He’s slowly being beat down by these monsters and they didn’t care. He would’ve thought since he was their number one subject, they would be more genuine with him.

Though he did repeatedly say that he hated them and defied their wishes many times. 

An opening appears and five guards come in with weapons. Thomas puts his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to do anything. He hated himself for doing everything they wanted him to do ever since he was put into this room. He feels weak and like an actual subject, a thing that wills to their demands. He felt like a rat than never before. The lack of his friends and familiarity had him weak too. He had no support and it left him dazed. 

He hisses when his arms are tightly grabbed, and he yells at them that he wasn’t going to do anything. They ignore him though, and continue to force him down halls. The continuous amount of turns made him think of Minho and him in the maze. The thought of his best friend had him almost smiling. God he hoped that he was okay. He hoped that all the gladers were okay. Were they being tested too? 

It takes them five minutes to get to a pair of metal doors, that looked menacing. With no one by his side, he was alone and he had to deal with whatever this trial was alone. How can he do it? 

One of the guards go up to a keypad next to the right door and puts in a passcode. Thomas can feel his heartbeat in his ears as a green light shines and a beep goes off. The doors slide open and Thomas sees an ordinary room. There was a bed that was generously big in the middle of the room. There were lights on the ceiling that lit up the room. It was a gray room that didn’t look promising, but at least it wasn’t that God-awful white that he was sick of. 

“Thomas?”

His stomach flips and his heartbeat accelerates when he hears that familiar voice. The voice that soothed him and helped him adapt to the conditions of the glade. The voice of the person who’s given him courage and support. The voice of the person who had many times helped calm him. The voice though held fright and Thomas looks frantically for him. 

Newt was standing beside the bed with wide eyes like he was shocked to see him. He takes a step closer but immediately freezes with his hands rushing up due to the sound of guns cocking. The sight of Newt vanquished Thomas’s fears and he went to go towards him, but is quickly grabbed to a halt. Thomas snaps and whips around to face the guard behind him, who’s startled.

“What do you think I’m going to do? Tell him a plan of escape then attack? Let me hug my friend that you have oh so nicely kept me from for weeks,” Thomas barks at the shocked guard. He gets hit hard on the back, which he expected, but he keeps glaring at the guard. 

“Watch your mouth-“

“Give it a rest Eric. They’re about to go through hell. Let them say hi for fuck sake.” Thomas doesn’t bother thanking the other guard, just instantly turns around and rushes over to Newt, who welcomes him with a hug. Stress and anger slowly diminishes as soon as he wraps his arms around the blond. He’s been so out of control in insanity that he didn’t think about Newt all this time. He remembers just how much Newt meant to him and he was so happy to finally be reunited with him. He knows that if he got asked if he had to choose someone to see while he stayed in that room, he would pick Newt in a heartbeat. When they met, he liked Newt instantly. His nice and caring ways had it impossible to not like him. Newt and him had gone through so much, including things that changed their relationship. 

“So glad to see you alive Tommy,” Newt whispers close to his ear. Thomas couldn’t put his thoughts into words. He was so happy to see Newt he couldn’t describe it. All he could do is nod. 

“Aw, isn’t this adorable.” 

The malicious voice had them both freeze and slowly part. Thomas looks over to see Janson standing there with that infamous grin on his face that screamed hatred. He didn’t like them and Thomas knew it killed him that he couldn’t hurt them. 

“The two of the year! Such a sight,” Janson adds with such exaggeration that was obviously fake. Thomas furrows his eyebrows, starting to feel dread edge into him. Janson made him nervous. What did he want from him and Newt? He was looking at them like they were mice and he was a cat. 

Then he gestures to Newt. Thomas instinctively moves to be in front of Newt, even though he felt silly right after. Newt could take care of himself. 

“Newt, always one to stand up for his Thomas. Always on his side and always believes that he’s the good guy.” Janson’s words made Thomas go hard as stone. He peeks over at Newt, who was just as bothered as he was. Janson was talking with the grin stained on his face. It was as if he was insane. Then he points over to Thomas, who straightens up trying to show a bit of confidence. He failed miserably. 

“And then the great ole Thomas. The one always looking out for Newt. The one who feels so lost without Newt by his side, actually risking his life many times for him.” The words made Thomas feel so exposed, like he was being invaded. He could feel his face redden and he didn’t dare look back at Newt. He doesn’t know about Newt, but everything Janson said about him was true. He didn’t know what he could do without Newt. He needed his support. Newt was a big impact on him and probably one of the reasons why they made it this far. 

Janson chuckles. “Don’t look so shocked and like you both were just caught doing something. We should thank you two. You gave us an amazing idea for a test that only you two can complete.” 

“What do you mean?” Newt speaks up behind him. Thomas could tell he was nervous and unsure of what Janson was getting at. 

Janson must’ve been hoping that Newt would ask such a question because the grin comes back and he gestures to the guards. A cry out from Newt had Thomas instantly reaching out to help, but he’s also yanked but in the direction away from Newt. He shouts Newt’s name in urgency and anger, not able to do anything but watch as two guards hold Newt up against the wall as he tries to break free to help him. Thomas throws his own guards punches and kicks when he sees Janson walk over to Newt, not to help him get away but because he sees a syringe in Janson’s hand. The thought of Janson injecting the unknown substance into Newt, had Thomas shouting like mad and using every ounce of energy to help him. 

He shouts Newt’s name over and over, but it was useless. Janson gives him one look before inserting the syringe into Newt’s neck. Thomas watches as Newt hisses in pain and it only takes ten seconds before the blond falls to the ground. He stops struggling against the guards, too busy watching Newt as he curls up into a ball on the ground like he was defending himself. He was silent but his mouth was open like he was trying to take a breath, and he was clawing at the ground mindlessly as if he couldn’t control his body. He only starts to move again when Newt begins to groan in pain. 

“Newt!” he shouts, shoving at the arms restraining him from going over to Newt. What was happening to him? He jolts up to glare at Janson.

“What did you do to him!” Janson glances over to Newt like nothing was wrong. Newt was squirming on the ground now, groaning louder now. It killed Thomas that he couldn’t do anything. 

“Thomas, do you know about pack dynamics?” 

Thomas didn’t answer. He just kept glaring at the man. If he could just wrap his hands around his neck…

“There are betas, alphas, and omegas. In this case, we only care about alphas and omegas. Omegas are the submissive ones who don’t argue about decisions. They just do what the pack says without protesting. They’re my favorite. They’re needy,” Janson explains with a smile at the end that displayed pure trickery. The strange subject had Thomas focus on Janson, fearful of why this was important. 

“Alphas are the dominant ones. They provide because they are strong and courageous. Omegas do everything an alpha wants them to do. Alphas give omegas security and in return the omegas do them favors. A great amount of favors are sexual. It’s always interested me.” 

Thomas is taken off-guard when Newt suddenly cries out and starts to whimper. Thomas is left to just watch helplessly. His heart ached watching Newt cry out in pain. He needed to do something.

“If you kids were to be in a pack,” Janson starts out peering over at Newt. “Newt would be an alpha. He’s strong, resourceful, has a leader personality, provides for everyone, and etc.” Newt was now moving all over from being on all fours to laying on his stomach and clawing at the ground. Thomas couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“So that’s why I decided we needed to change it up a little bit.” Thomas looks back at Janson suspiciously. 

“What do you mean?” Thomas asks carefully. He brings his back to the wall when Janson walks over to him. His stance was dangerous-like. He wasn’t sure what the man was going to do. 

“We have come up with a substance that would make a human being go through an omega’s heat. We thought it would be helpful one day, either with breeding animals or to study the brain when the heat is taking place. The flare makes us desperate to try everything that could possibly help us find a cure.” The way Janson looked at Newt like he was studying him made Thomas’s fears become reality.

“You..”

“Yes, my dear Thomas, I gave Newt the substance. This is your test Thomas.” Just then Janson pull out another syringe with a substance that was a different hue than the one he gave Newt. 

He couldn’t have-

“This holds the substance to make a human being go through an alpha’s rut,” Janson explains, eyeing the syringe himself with a smirk on his face. 

Thomas can’t believe it. Janson is going to force him and Newt to have sex. He’s going to make Newt go through an omega’s heat, and heats were unbearable. Heats caused deliriousness and scorching pain. He knew from working for WCKD. He had heard about the creation of this substance, he just didn’t know that it worked. A rut will make him unable to control himself. He’s going to be forced to have sex with an unwilling Newt, who was already in excessive pain. 

“You son of a bitch. You can test this out on anyone. Why us? You already did so much!” Thomas yells at the man in front of him. The man he hated with every fiber in his being. The man he wanted to kill. 

“Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Arteries constrict, more antibodies are made, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, and the brain gives off bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and the muscles tense and spasm like you’re lifting three times your body weight. The maze was one thing, the scorch was another, but this studies the bodily functions to intensity.” Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His heart was pounding and he was becoming nauseous. 

“We’d like to test that. But,” Janson starts and then backs up and places the syringe on the ground and then looks back at Thomas, who stares at the syringe like it was a disease. 

“I’m not forcing you to do anything. You do what you want.” 

Thomas’s jaw drops when Janson and the guards head to the door. Thomas sprints after them, but he’s forced back and Janson looks at him through the small window. 

“What?” 

“You can’t just leave us here! What about Newt?” Thomas questions, pounding on the door with his hand frantically. Janson shrugs with that grin of his. 

“Your decision.” 

He’s then left alone with Newt, who was moaning even louder in pain. He was mumbling under his breath and Thomas couldn’t believe this was happening. What’s he supposed to do? 

“T-Tommy..please..” 

Within a second, Thomas is looming over Newt, not sure what to do but decides to just try to comfort the blond. He knows he made a mistake when he puts a hand on Newt’s shoulder and suddenly Newt was on him. He grunts when he’s forced on his back with Newt on top of him, grabbing at his shirt desperately. Newt acting like this had Thomas speechless. All he could do was wrap an arm around Newt and caress the distressed blond’s face to try to calm him down. He was still groaning and his eyes were watery. He wanted to help so bad. 

“Newt just-hang on,” Thomas grunts as he works to sit up, but Newt keeps him down. Thomas is only able to bring Newt down with him and Newt makes his way into his chest like he was touch-starved. It had Thomas having no other choice but to surround him with his arms and even legs to please him. He feels something hard against his leg and he knows instantly what it was. Newt isn’t going to be satisfied by just cuddling on the ground. He’ll soon want to take off his clothes due to being extremely hot and then crave sex. This heat drug was going to make him crazier every minute. He thinks he’ll be in pain now, but it’ll beyond unbearable soon and he doesn’t know what he’ll do for Newt then. 

Newt being so out of control of himself was peculiar to watch. He was used to second-in-command Newt who took care of everyone. Newt never needed bothered anyone with his problems. He took care of everything. Now he was crying and whimpering, grabbing onto Thomas’s shirt like it was a lifeline. Newt digs his face into the crook of Thomas’s neck and he even starts to press his hips into Thomas, making the brunet jump. 

“Please..I..need,” Newt grunts into Thomas’s neck. The weakness of his voice scared Thomas. Scared him so much that he glanced at the syringe laying on the ground a few feet away. That’s the only way he’d fully help Newt through this and he was hesitant. Newt was out of his mind. He couldn’t make decisions. He was just in pain and needed help to get through this. 

A moan slips out of his mouth when Newt grinds his hips against him, taking him by surprise. Thomas desperately tries to comfort the blond, but it was impossible. He skims his hands all over Newt’s body trying to help, but it did nothing. Newt just continues to whimper into his neck, making Thomas’s heart sink. 

He glances over at the syringe and tries to think of what the best option was. He couldn’t do that to Newt without him being able to consent. He couldn’t do that to Newt. Though, Newt was only going to get worse and Newt has helped him many times in the past. Never to this extent, but Thomas had to do something. He cared deeply about the blond. He was his best friend, and he was in pain. 

Plus, what are the odds of WCKD letting him get away with not shooting himself with that syringe. They’ll most likely just make him and Newt go through the same situation until he finally does what they want. Thomas couldn’t let Newt go through this again.

“T-Tommy it hurts…it hurts so shucking much.” Thomas’s heart sinks at the words. Newt was grabbing at him in a desperate manner, grabbing for something to hold on and to get relief somehow. His begging broke Thomas’s heart.

Thomas curses under his breath as he gets up and grabs for the syringe. Newt follows him refusing to let go, scared that he’s leaving him. Thomas shushes him and without another thought, he kisses Newt on the temple. Newt sucks in a breath at the action, like he was inhaling air for the first time. Thomas’s hand shakes as he picks up the syringe. He looks down at Newt again, seeing how frustrated the guy was. His whimpers and grunts were painful to listen to. He was so vulnerable. He couldn’t stand Newt being in this state. He had to help him or he couldn’t live with himself. He just hopes that Newt will forgive him.

He hisses when he injects himself in the neck. He could feel the cold substance enter his bloodstream and go through his body. Instantly he felt it changing him. It was getting harder to breathe and his hand on Newt was slightly throbbing now. His body grew hot everywhere and his mind began to fog up. He hears Newt gasp, looking at him with wide eyes like he knew what he just did. 

All noise began to grow distant and his focus was hardening onto Newt. Newt was all he was seeing and he only had to take one breath and he was gone. The smell of Newt alone had made him lose control. He surges down and captures Newt’s lips with his own, and Newt kisses back right away. It turns into nothing but tongue and teeth in seconds, and Thomas pushes Newt to onto his back with the blond’s legs around his waist. He couldn’t control his actions. His head was buzzing and he grows hotter the more he touches Newt. He holds Newt’s arms on the ground above his head under compulsion. He needed relief. He parts their lips to plant biting kisses from his jaw to his lower neck. At the back of his head, he knew he had to mark Newt up. He couldn’t control it. He was hot all over, his mind was spinning, and he was losing it more as Newt reacted more. His moans drove him crazy and he needed to hear Newt more. 

“Thomas…I need..” 

Thomas lets Newt’s arms go in favor of balancing himself so he can press into Newt. He was unbelievably turned on, and his erection was getting to the point where it was painful. Newt immediately reaches for the bottom of his shirt to yank off him. Thomas moves up so Newt can get his shirt off, and he works to take off Newt’s shirt as well. Skin contact made his mind foggier, and he starts to kiss Newt’s chest. Newt’s skin was burning up. He skims the top of his tongue along from Newt’s bellybutton to the middle of his chest. The noises Newt made were amazing and he works to hear more. 

Thomas tries to get their clothes off, but Newt was relentless. The arms and legs around him made it impossible to do anything. He lightly pushes Newt to get him to stop, but he wasn’t listening; he just kept pulling Thomas close to him and kissing whatever skin he could reach. 

“Newt. Stop!” The order came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Newt immediately stopped like he was struck. Thomas couldn’t describe it. It was like it was natural to order. It had to be from the injection. He felt so sure of himself, yet he still felt a little strange doing this. That little portion was slowly disappearing and he was soon back to taking their clothes off. He felt bad for barking at Newt, and he tries to make up for it by going back to kissing him. 

Newt starts breathing loudly in his mouth, his eyes are scrunched up like he was in pain still. Thomas feels like he was reacting to Newt. His mind goes back to being foggy and he can’t control his movements anymore. His body still seemed to know what to do because he deepens the kiss and Newt reacts to it hotly. The moans come back and Newt seems to have gotten worse. His movements are frantic and he’s holding tight onto Thomas like he was going to leave him. 

So he does something that he never thought he’d do in his life. Something that his drugged mind thought was the most natural thing that he could do to help Newt. He reaches down and grasps Newt’s member, and he has to jump back when Newt jolts up with a loud groan going through his lips like he had just been shocked. Thomas hisses when he feels nails digging into his back, and he instead goes to Newt’s neck to peck kisses along it. He couldn’t think he could get harder as he starts to jerk his hand, causing Newt to take stuttering breaths with high moans. 

“To-Tommy…need..” Thomas doesn’t have to think about it to know what he has to do. Thomas removes his hand from Newt and uses it to steady him as he brings his other hand to his lips, putting two fingers in his mouth. The tiny voice of his true self was yelling at him. What was he doing? What do I do? What am I going to do? 

His body though knew what to do because he brings his now wet fingers down to between Newt’s legs. His hand is shaking and he tries to keep it together. He could barely even think. He curses under his breath.

He needed to fuck. He needed to have sex right now or he was going to explode. Touching Newt only made his needs skyrocket. He thinks Newt was starting to moan more, but it was actually him. He was letting out moans and he couldn’t stop. He inserts one finger into Newt, and the blond sucks in a breath. Thomas is brought back to kissing Newt’s lips, and it wasn’t much of a kiss. Newt moans in his mouth and Thomas couldn’t think straight. All he could do was kiss Newt back, in fact he had to. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

He adds another finger and slowly starts to scissor his fingers. Newt breaks apart from the kiss to take deep breaths. He bites his lip and arches his back at the sensation. Thomas couldn’t stop looking at him. 

When he knows that Newt was ready, he takes out his fingers and uses that hand to steady himself more. Newt moans at the lost. He caresses Newt’s jaw gently, trying to get his attention. Newt was lost in his mind. His face was red and his eyes were glassy. He still looked perfect though. Thomas always thought Newt was attractive but it was like he was looking at him for the first time. God he liked Newt. He really liked him. Newt meant so much to him that he couldn’t think of a world without him. 

“Please,” Newt breathes out. The look of despair and misery on Newt’s face made Thomas sick to his stomach. His senses were heightened, he could smell tears and it actually kind of smelled more like misery and less like tears. He could smell and feel Newt’s pain causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He reaches down and guides himself in, just enough so he can go back to steadying himself. He pushes in and he’s overwhelmed with a warmth type of pleasure it was suffocating. It made his heart race like never before and he fights to not thrust in. His frenzied mind had him at lost and he instead kisses down Newt’s exposed neck, who shivers at the touch. Newt stutters out a moan and he pulls Thomas to him to be chest-to-chest. 

“Move..please Tommy..” 

The begging words had Thomas moving. He pushes in leisurely trying to be gentle. He knows just how bad Newt has gotten because he was halfway in when Newt wraps a leg around him and forces him to push in the last few inches. A moan shoots out of Thomas at the new and improved pleasure. Newt was still but Thomas could almost hear his heartbeat. He looked so gone that Thomas starts to pull out to only thrust back in. The pleasure is all surrounding him but he was still needing to go faster but he instead watches Newt. Newt was finally moaning and whimpering in nothing but pleasure. Thomas joins hands with Newt, who holds tight onto them like he was thankful for the touch. Thomas plants kisses all around Newt’s face and temple. 

He couldn’t think of anything now except to get a rhythm started and get deeper and faster. It ends up not taking long for Newt to reach his point. It took one stroke to Newt’s cock for him to reach climax, and Thomas hurries to reach his own. Newt’s moans were like music. He comes right then with a groan. He quickly pulls out before falling to Newt’s side in exhaust. When he finally catches his breath, he looks over at Newt to make sure he was okay. Unfortunately, the blond was still flaming hot and he let out a few whimpers showing that he was still delusional. When Newt gets some strength back, he turns to his side to face Thomas and grasps his arm. It took another minute for Thomas to feel the rut again. 

Before he could get up, Newt gets up shakily and hitches a leg over Thomas to straddle him. Newt was still looking at him with pure despair. He paws at Thomas’s chest. 

“Thomas..” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay Newt,” Thomas coos, going to hold Newt’s hands. He could feel himself slipping back into that crazed state. He was hard again and he wishes that this will end soon. 

Newt lets go and reaches behind him and soon they were back into the frenzy, not able to focus on anything but each other. 

**

They only had to go one more time before they felt the drug wear off. He knew it was over when he comes for the second time and Newt gets off him. He knew it was over when he hears the blond crying from right beside him. The fatigue vanquishes and he brings himself over to Newt. He brings Newt to his chest and wraps his arms around him, trying to comfort him as much as he can. 

“Shhh…Newt it’s okay. Everything is okay. It’s over,” Thomas reassures. He lets Newt cry into his chest and he is left to do nothing but run his fingers in his blond hair soothingly. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me one day,” Thomas whispers, not thinking that Newt was even listening to him. Newt was probably trying to get over what just happened. What all he felt and all he did. Thomas didn’t blame him. It was painful for him too, but nothing compared to how much pain Newt had went through. He must’ve felt so vulnerable and weak. Thomas couldn’t imagine. 

“I-I’m not mad at you Thomas.” The words made Thomas only a little bit relieved. He still felt awful and he’s not sure he’ll ever stop feeling guilty.

“I understand why you did it.” 

“I’m going to kill every last WCKD person.” 

Newt didn’t say anything in response to that.

**Author's Note:**

> btw my tumblr is now ilikeyougreenie  
> send me prompts if you want


End file.
